Un coeur en rouge sur ton visage
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Il pouvait dessiner son visage les yeux fermés. Mais quand l'autre trouve ce fameux dessin, que se passe-t-il ? UA, cadeau d'anniversaire pour Wisely-san.


**Titre : ** Un cœur en rouge sur ton visage.

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia Axis Power appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Islande/Ice, Hong-Kong/Kaoru, Italie/Feliciano mention d'Allemagne/Ludwig Chine/Yao et de Rome, alias le professeur d'arts plastiques :). HongIce, mention de GerIta et de FrUk.

Cadeau d'anniversaire pour Wisely-san, ou Wise-chan pour les intimes ^^. Joyeux anniversaire, Wise-chan j'espère que ce one-shot te plaira ^^ !

* * *

><p>« Prenez vos livres à la page 24 et lisez le texte B. »<p>

Ice sortit le sien avec soupir d'ennui : Les cours d'histoire n'étaient vraiment pas sa tasse de thé et, à son grand malheur, il se retrouvait en première L. Maudites aptitudes en langues et en français, ainsi que ses problèmes en maths et en physique. Au moins, il avait plus de temps libre que Lukas, son grand frère, qui était en terminale S et qui était overbooké. Il préférait encore l'histoire, même s'il devait s'accrocher pour ne pas s'endormir. D'ailleurs, il commençait doucement à piquer du nez sur son livre, si bien que sa voisine dut lui donner un coup de coude pour qu'il comprendre que la professeur attendait qu'il lise. Il s'exécuta machinalement, n'attendant qu'une chose, que la sonnerie marque la fin du cours, qu'il puisse enfin aller en arts plastiques. Regardant discrètement son portable, il soupira plus fort : encore 20 minutes de torture. Oh, et puis zut, pourquoi se donner la peine de continuer à écouter, puisqu'il décrocherait dans moins de cinq minutes ?

Il prit un critérium , une feuille canson et commença à dessiner. Un visage apparut au fur et à mesure que les traits se précisaient. Ice coloria doucement avec son crayon et regarda sa feuille. Il eut un petit sourire tendre et traça un cœur avec un feutre rouge juste à côté du portrait. Il cacha ensuite le papier dans son cahier d'histoire, qu'il rangea peu de temps après. Une voix l'appela :

-« Eh, Ice ! Attends moi !

-Alors dépêche-toi. Le cours est à l'autre bout du lycée, Feliciano.

-Je sais, vee. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me planter là. Oh mais je comprends pourquoi, vee ! Tu veux voir ton Kaoru adoré n'est-ce pas ?, fit Feliciano en souriant.

-Tu-tu dis n'importe quoi ! », bafouilla Ice en rougissant.

Feliciano rit et tapa doucement sur l'épaule de l'islandais. Ce fut rouge de gêne pour l'un, mort de rire pour l'autre qu'ils arrivèrent en arts plastiques. Feliciano s'assit immédiatement à côté de Ludwig, un ami -et plus si affinités- qu'il aidait, ce dernier n'étant pas très doué en dessin. Quant à Ice, il se mit à côté du fameux Kaoru. Celui-ci le salua d'un signe de tête, geste que lui rendit Ice, l'air stoïque mais le cœur battant à tout rompre.

-« Bien, aujourd'hui vous allez commencer les portraits. Votre voisin sera votre modèle. Je veux que vous choisissiez entre une aquarelle, un pastel ou un noir et blanc et vous gardiez ce style dans toute votre œuvre. Sinon, vous risquez de perdre pas mal de point. C'est bien compris ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Parfait. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Ice se tourna vers Kaoru. Si habituellement chacun gribouillait dans son coin, là ils allaient devoir se regarder, s'observer et Ice ne savait comment il allait se débrouiller sans finir par rougir -qu'est-ce qu'il haïssait sa peau blanche comme la neige dès fois. Kaoru serait fichu de comprendre ses sentiments à ce moment-là. Et cela, Ice préférait le garder pour lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça fait six minutes exactement que tu me fixes sans rien faire, fit remarquer le Hong-kongais, montre en main.

-Ah, pardon. Je réfléchissais.

-Dit plutôt que tu me reluquais, ce sera plus simple.

-Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi ! », s'étrangla Ice.

Kaoru ne répondit rien mais le petit sourire sur ses lèvres voulait tout dire. Ice grommela et commença à dessiner, prenant bien soin de regarder Kaoru le moins possible. De toute façon, il était capable de tracer son visage les yeux fermés. Mais pour l'instant, il devait cacher ce qu'il ressentait par ce qu'il montrait au monde entier. Mettre le masque en somme.

Kaoru observa l'islandais en face de lui. Ce dernier n'agissait pas comme d'habitude : il était tendu et se concentrait uniquement sur sa feuille. De plus, il appuyait avec force sur son critérium, comme s'il tentait d'évacuer un stress trop important. D'ordinaire, il était plus calme, laissant son crayon danser sur le canson, donnant vie à des paysages ou des portraits magnifiques, empreints d'une sensibilité touchante qui rendait chacune de ses œuvres uniques. Là, tel qu'il était parti, il allait à peine faire mieux que Ludwig -encore que l'allemand s'était amélioré depuis le début de l'année. Il prit la parole :

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De toi, idiot. Tu mets tellement de force dans ton dessin que tu vas briser ton crayon en deux. Et il en faut pour casser un critérium en métal comme le tien.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-C'est moi que tu dessines. J'aimerais ressembler à quelque chose.

-Ta gueule. »

Le brun se tut. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne faisait plus grand cas des insultes d'Ice. Il était loin d'être stupide, et savait bien que l'islandais l'appréciait malgré ses « Ta gueule » et ses « Fous-moi la paix » quasi-quotidien. L'amour vache comme disaient leurs camarades en plaisantant. Il recommença à croquer Ice, mettant un point d'honneur à être le plus précis possible.

La sonnerie retentit, marquant le fin des cours pour Ice. Il se dirigea vers la salle de permanence à contre cœur : il devait réviser un contrôle d'histoire et ça l'enchantait autant que d'aller nager dans une cuve d'acide en pleine hiver. Et sans maillot de bain. Il s'effondra sur sa chaise avec autant de joie qu'un condamné à mort allant à la potence, il sortit son cahier et se plongea dans ses notes. Soudain, il entendit un sac tomber sur le sol et quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui. Génial, un squatteur. Il regarda du coin de l'œil et faillit faire une attaque : c'était Kaoru qui s'installait, alors qu'il devait avoir cours à cette heure, et qui ne se doutait absolument pas de l'effet que cela provoquait chez Ice. À savoir une poussée de stress phénoménale.

-« Tu n'es pas sensé être en chinois ?

-Monsieur Wang n'était pas là. »

Ice hocha la tête et se replongea dans ses révisions, ce que fit Kaoru peu de temps après.

Il se passa un moment dans le silence le plus complet, chacun des deux garçon absorbés par son travail. Puis, Kaoru, remarquant qu'Ice fixait la même page depuis un bon moment, posa une des ses mains sur celle de l'islandais la plus proche de lui, en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Ice sursauta à ce contact, tourna vivement sa tête, manquant de peu un torticolis, et accrocha de ses mirettes violettes les iris dorées de Kaoru. Ils ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre, ne se lâchant pas des yeux et ne se rendant pas compte que leurs visages se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ice reprit d'un coup ses esprits, alors que son souffle et celui de Kaoru commençaient à se mélanger. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, se recula violemment, attrapa son sac tout en disant un « Faut que j'y aille » hystérique et s'enfuit à toutes jambes de la salle. Kaoru, resté seul, se redressa, gêné de ce qui venait de se passer, rangea ses affaires à la va-vite et partit à son tour.

Ice courut jusqu'à sa chambre et sauta sur son lit, enfouissant son nez dans son coussin pour étouffer un grand cri qui le défoula. Il n'avait pas perdu sa couleur rouge, si bien que ses amis lui avaient demandé s'il n'avait pas réussi l'exploit de prendre un coup de soleil en plein mois de novembre. Il n'en revenait pas. Il n'osait pas y croire. Kaoru et lui avaient failli s'embrasser ! Kaoru et lui ! Kaoru, le garçon qui hantait ses rêves !

-« Et comme un idiot, je me suis barré... MAIS QUEL CRÉTIN FINI !, hurla-t-il, près à se maudire jusqu'à la millième génération- qu'il n'aurait jamais- pour sa conduite si débile. « Heureusement que c'est le week-end, il aura le temps d'oublier », soupira-t-il en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et prit entre ses mains une petite toile sur laquelle s'étalait un dessin en aquarelle. Il représentait Kaoru, endormi sous un arbre, le soleil jouant dans ses cheveux bruns. Cette peinture, Ice l'avait réalisé pendant les vacances, alors qu'il se baladait pour croquer un paysage. Et puis il l'avait vu, en face de lui. Il l'avait trouvé tellement beau à cet instant qu'il avait immédiatement traversé la rue pour se poster à quelques mètres du dormeur. Il avait ensuite sorti ses crayons à l'eau et avait peint son amoureux jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Puis il avait tout rangé et était repartit dés les premiers signes de réveil chez le Hong-kongais.

-« Si tu savais combien je t'aime », murmura Ice en effleurant doucement la toile du bout de ses lèvres. Il reposa ensuite son œuvre et s'assit pour la contempler. Si seulement il pouvait avoir Kaoru en vrai, plutôt qu'immobile sur un dessin...

Aussitôt arrivé, Kaoru s'enferma dans sa chambre pour pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Qu'il résume la situation : il s'était assis près d'Ice, avait posé sa main sur la sienne et ils avaient faillis s'embrasser, avant qu'Ice ne parte précipitamment. Belle journée.

-« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?, souffla le brun, je m'étais promis de ne pas me laisser aller, surtout avec Ice... il doit se demander ce qui m'est passé par la tête... Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose. Bon sang, mais quel abruti, se maudit Kaoru, Enfin pas besoin de me prendre la tête,c'est le week-end, il aura sans doute tout oublié lundi. »

Il prit son sac et le vida de ses affaires. Soudain, il remarqua un cahier gris et tagué de tribaux au milieu des siens.

-« Eh, il n'est pas à moi celui-là... »

Il l'ouvrit et lut « Ice Melberg, Histoire ». Il écarquilla les yeux, se demandant comment il avait réussi à avoir son cahier de cours puis l'illumination se fit : quand l'islandais avait fui l'étude, il avait dû l'oublier et lui, Kaoru, l'avait pris sans faire attention.

Il continua de feuilleter le carnet de notes, remarquant que tout était écrit dans une autre langue, de l'islandais sans doute, et qu'Ice faisait tout sauf de l'histoire : la plupart des pages étaient recouvertes de dessin au milieu desquels se calaient des notes, sans doute copiées sur quelqu'un. L'histoire ne lui plaisait pas, au Ice, cela se voyait. Kaoru laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le croquis d'une scène au combien habituel au lycée : Arthur, anglais de son état, étranglant Francis, son petit copain, suite à un remarque salace de ce dernier. Une feuille tomba soudainement par terre, face invisible. Kaoru se pencha pour la ramasser, la tourna et sembla s'étouffer : c'était lui ! Son portrait dans le cahier d'Ice ! Et entouré d'un cœur en plus ! Il reconnaissait sans problème le style de son « ami », en plus de sa signature. Tout lui apparut plus clair et il eu un réaction digne de sa petite sœur de 8 ans, Nao-Ming : il serra le dessin contre lui et sauta partout dans la pièce en riant de joie. Puis il s'attabla et commença à dessiner à côté de son jumeau sur le papier. Il ne pensait en ce moment qu'une seule chose : Vivement lundi, qu'il puisse parler à Ice !

Le week-end parut bien court aux deux jeunes hommes, surtout aux yeux d'Ice, qui s'était aperçu avec horreur que son cahier d'histoire avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il avait put l'oublier : en étude, le vendredi soir. Et cela ne signifiait que deux choses : soit c'était les surveillants qui l'avaient ramassé, en espérant qu'il ne l'ai pas ouvert, soit c'était Kaoru qui l'avait. Et lui, curieux comme il était, il l'avait sûrement feuilleté... et avait trouvé son dessin. Et là, il ne pourrait pas dire que ce croquis ne lui appartenait pas : il l'avait signé et Kaoru le côtoyait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour reconnaître sa signature. En gros, il était dans la mouise et pas qu'un peu.

Dans le bus, Ice sentait le stress monter en lui : ses mains commençaient à trembler, il avait chaud et froid en même temps et une grosse boule encombrait sa gorge. C'est bien simple, s'il avait pu sauter du bus pour courir en sens inverse, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Malheureusement pour lui, Feliciano, entrain de finir sa nuit contre lui, l'empêchait de bouger. *Pitié, que ce soit les pions qu'y aient trouvé mon cahier. Sinon je suis mort.*, pensa-t-il, au bord du suicide mental.

Le bus s'arrêta et ses portes s'ouvrirent, comme pour confirmer à Ice qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter la rencontre fatidique avec Kaoru. Bonne nouvelle pour lui, son premier cours se déroulait à l'autre bout du lycée et il y allait toujours en avance. Il éviterait donc Kaoru. Mais d'abord, il devait se rendre à la vie scolaire.

-« Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas trouvé un cahier gris avec des tags ?

-Ton prénom ?

-Ice Melberg.

-Non, désolé. Vas voir à l'accueil, peut-être que les femmes de ménage l'ont trouvé et ramené là-bas.

-Merci beaucoup. »

La réponse fut tout aussi à l'accueil. Le stress d'Ice augmenta d'un cran et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mette à trembler. *Du calme, se disait-il pour se rassurer, c'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a pris. Quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas ma signature et surtout qui ignore qui est Kaoru... c'est mort, c'est lui qui l'a, je suis foutu, foutu, foutu, foutu !*. Il glissa le long du mur en face de sa salle de cours, au 36ème dessous.

Il réussit à éviter Kaoru jusqu'au déjeuner. Le Hong-kongais se planta devant lui, alors qu'il se reposait dans l'herbe en face du lycée , son carnet de notes dans la main.

-« Tu peux venir avec moi ? J'aimerais te parler.

-Je te suis. »

Il suivit Kaoru, dans un silence religieux. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin reculé de la cour, là où quasiment personne ne venait. La tension monta encore chez Ice. Pourquoi Kaoru l'avait-il amené ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

-« Tiens, c'est à toi je pense, fit le brun en lui tendant son cahier avec, remarqua Ice, un drôle de sourire.

-Merci... Tu n'as rien écrit dedans au moins ?

-Ouvres, tu verra bien. »

Ice s'exécuta, suspicieux et se figea. Il releva la tête vers Kaoru, rouge comme une tomate, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Kaoru ne lui en laissa pas le temps : il s'avança vers Ice, l'emprisonna au creux de ses bras et l'embrassa. Ice écarquilla les yeux, sembla prendre feu mais répondit au baiser après un temps. C'était d'une douceur et d'une tendresse inimaginable si bien que quand ils se séparèrent, ils arboraient tout deux un air rêveur au possible... avant de se regarder et d'éclater de rire. Ils s'écroulèrent le long d'un mur, hystériques, quasiment en apnée tellement leur fou-rire était violent et il leur fallut un bon moment avant de pouvoir réussir à articuler quelque chose :

-« J'en, haha, reviens pas !, haleta Ice.

-Hm ?

-Moi qui stressais comme un malade, je viens de m'apercevoir que c'était pour du beurre.

-Tu avais peur ?

-Pas « peur ». du stress.

-Donc tu avais peur.

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Nan !

-je te dis que oui~, chantonna Kaoru

-Raah, la ferme. »

Pour toute réponse, le Hong-kongais se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son désormais petit ami. Ils se stoppèrent en entendant des bruits de pas et ils récupèrent le cahier d'Ice, histoire de faire croire qu'ils révisaient. Feliciano apparut, suivi de Ludwig. Voyants Ice et Kaoru ensemble, et n'étant pas idiot, il s'exclama :

-« On vas vous laisser tranquilles ! On était juste venu voir si tout allait bien ! À tout à l'heure en arts plastiques, vee ! Tu viens Ludwig ?

-Oui. »

L'italien repartit comme il était venu. Un court silence fit suite à cette disparition.

-« Bizarre ton copain.

-Un peu, mais il est gentil. Eh, en parlant d'arts plastiques, j'ai une idée pour le devoir, dit Ice.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, approches ton oreille... »

Monsieur Vargas, professeur d'arts plastiques aux idées géniales selon lui, fut surpris en voyant l'œuvre finie d'Ice Melberg : Son élève préféré -mais chut sur ce sujet- n'avait non seulement pas respecté les consignes, à savoir un portrait et non deux personnes en pied, et en plus, toute une partie du dessin était différente de l'autre ! Le résultat était beau, certes, mais il lui fallait une explication. Il tourna le canson et tout s'éclaircit : Une collaboration. Entre Kaoru Chen et Ice Melberg. Il comprenait mieux leur dessin désormais. Il eu un sourire mais mit quand même une sale note à Ice : il avait beau être très content pour eux, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, ce n'était pas une raison pour ne pas respecter les règles ! *Il n'empêche que c'est une très jolie peinture*, pensa-t-il en voyant la feuille où les sosies d'Ice et de Kaoru s'étalaient, dans une explosion de couleurs. *Par contre il faudra m'expliquer pourquoi c'est Kaoru qui a dessiné les mains qui se tiennent et surtout, d'où viennent ces deux cœurs au feutre rouge...*

Plus loin, alors qu'Ice s'apprêtait à aller en philosophie, il fut attrapé par Kaoru. Et là, sans se soucier des quelques 60 élèves qui sortaient des salles, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était plus comme les deux premiers qu'ils avaient échangés : C'était rempli d'une passion brûlante, enflammée mais en même temps pleine d'abandon. Cela signifiait qu'il lui offrait tout, de son cœur jusqu'à son âme, il lui donnait son être tout entier. Ice pourrait en faire ce qu'il en voudrait après. Le combler de bonheur ou le jeter comme un mal-propre. Pour Ice, le choix était déjà fait depuis longtemps. Il entoura ses bras autour du cou de Kaoru et répondit avec la même fougue. Dans le langage du corps, ils venaient de se dire les plus beaux mots. Dans cette langue universelle, compréhensible que l'on soit Hong-kongais, islandais ou de n'importe quel pays, ils s'avouaient mutuellement leur amour. Et pour sceller cette déclaration, ils se soufflèrent trois mots dans la langue des vivants :

-« Je t'aime, Ice.

-Je t'aime, Kaoru... »

* * *

><p>*ouvre la bouteille de champagne* Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire Wise-chan, joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que ça t'a plut ^^ ! HS : mon dico libreoffice est un inculte, il ne connaît même pas le mot Hong-kongais -_-. et pourtant, il existe. LibreOffice, you suck :D.<p> 


End file.
